


Rotina

by bitterndsweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Suicidio, abuso, relacionamento abusivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: A vida é uma rotina. Você acorda. Se arruma. Faz o que tem de fazer. Dorme, ou tenta. E no final, o ciclo está sempre se repetindo. Até que algo o quebre. Todos possuem segredos e, alguns destes segredos, só emergem para a superfície após a morte de quem os mantém.
Kudos: 1





	Rotina

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, hoje eu decidi dar uma voltada para cá. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma só postar uma boa história quando eu a terminar. Porque eu tenho dificuldade em chegar ao final. Eu sei o começo e o fim. Mas não o meio e como as coisas devem correr para chegar lá. Enfim, escrevi esse mini conto em forma de carta de suicídio em um dia que eu estava particularmente triste. Não há apologias e as coisas são narradas de acordo com a percepção da personagem. Mas é isso. Espero que gostem.

_Acordar._

_Me arrumar._

_Tomar café._

_Ir para a escola._

Todos os dias. As mesmas coisas. Tudo sempre igual. Sem tirar ou colocar. A mesma monotonia. Porque é assim que minha vida é.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou, mas não é isso que importa. Porque eu cheguei ao meu limite. Com apenas dezesseis anos. Eu não aguento mais. Não aguento mais essa rotina. Não depois de ter provado a incrível liberdade que os meses de verão trouxeram.

Me senti viva e livre pela primeira vez nesses meses que antecederam meu décimo sexto aniversário. Mas nada do que as pessoas digam ou façam agora me fará pensar diferente. Não tem como sair da rotina para o resto da minha existência.

E eu não consigo mais viver com ela.

Eu preciso contar para seja lá quem estiver lendo essa carta, que durante esse verão eu descobri três coisas: amor, malícia e liberdade.

De todas, apenas a liberdade me viciou o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse abandoná-la. É algo simples, como uma equação matemática onde 1 + 1 é igual a 2. 

Era apenas o primeiro dia de verão e, como de costume, eu tinha ido com uma amiga - que não vem ao caso - andar de bicicleta perto do rio Han. Nós estavamos apenas circulando pelo local quando eu o vi. Ele era, sem dúvida, um dos rapazes mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. E mesmo que ele provavelmente não fosse me notar, eu o notei. 

Naquele dia, totalmente sem querer, eu me apaixonei. 

No dia seguinte, eu estava lá com meus patins e, enquanto minha amiga estava indo muito bem, eu não conseguia andar mais que alguns centímetros sem esbarrar em alguém ou quase beijar o chão. Então, uma hora aconteceu: eu caí. 

Ao invés dela, foi o garoto quem me estendeu a mão e questionou-me com a maior suavidade possível:

\- Você sabe andar com isso?

Mesmo fortemente corada eu admiti para ele que havia recém ganhado os patins de presente e ainda estava aprendendo. Atenciosamente, seu braço envolveu minha cintura e ele apenas murmurou:

\- Então me deixe te ensinar.

Não sei dizer para você, que está lendo isso, o que eu sentia exatamente. Um calor no rosto, uma sensação engraçada no meu abdômen e uma coceirinha na garganta. Eu nem mesmo conseguia olhar nos olhos dele por muito tempo. Mesmo quando ele apenas pediu para que eu lhe desse meu número do celular. 

Eu esperava que ele nunca fosse me procurar. Mas ele mandou uma mensagem naquela mesma noite.

"Amanhã, às três, na ponte."

Eu poderia dizer que não mandava em mim e eu não iria. Mas eu estava curiosa. E eu fui. Afinal, que mal havia naquilo. Eu apenas desejava experimentar novas coisas. Talvez ali tenha sido o meu primeiro erro.

Mas eu não mudei. Eu decidi que queria continuar errando. E eu continuei. Eu dizia aos meus pais que estava indo para o parque com minha amiga e dizia para minha amiga que ela devia confirmar a mentira. 

Não me importava se ele era bem mais velho. Não sentia medo. Ele me levava para lugares que eu nunca tinha ido. Ele me fazia experimentar coisas que nunca tinha experimentado. Ele me fazia sentir-me viva. E eu gostava tanto daquela sensação que nada mais me importava. Eu amava viver. E eu o amava. 

Mas isso não é uma história feliz. Nem um conto de fadas. Eu não sou uma menina de sorte e ele não é o menino ideal. 

Ainda assim, eu aceitei o pedido de namoro dele quando, quinze dias depois, em um parque de diversões, ele me beijou e me deu um colar com as nossas iniciais gravadas. Nesse instante, eu cometi meu segundo erro.

Ele tinha vinte. E eu quinze. Apenas cinco anos e eu dizia para mim mesma que aquilo não era nada demais e que, mesmo ele sendo maior, eu o escolhera como meu namorado. Eu nunca vi isso como sendo um problema e, para mim, idade era apenas números.

Como eu me enganei. Depois de um mês de namoro, os programas mudaram um pouco. Eu ia para a casa dele e nós passavamos bastante tempo tendo contato físico. Mas ele ainda respeitava meu corpo e meu espaço. Ele ainda respeitava minhas vontades e era um cara bom. 

Mas só ainda. Porque tudo poderia piorar e tudo pioraria. Um dia, ele não mandou mensagem. Pensei que estava ocupado. No outro dia, nenhum sinal de vida. No terceiro dia, eu fui até a casa dele, ainda dizendo para os meus pais que estava saindo com minha amiga. 

Eu o vi com uma garota na varanda e eles faziam coisas que ele apenas murmurava querer fazer comigo. Eu senti nojo. Raiva. Dor. Tudo de uma só vez. Tirei uma foto da cena e enviei para ele dizendo que o queria longe. 

Naquela mesma noite, ele apareceu na minha casa. O que eu não percebi no momento é que eu nunca havia dito para ele onde eu morava. Claro que nós discutimos sem fazer barulho. Meus pais não poderiam saber que ele estava ali. 

Ele disse que era minha culpa. Por eu não suprir as necessidades que ele tinha e eu disse que, naquele momento eu não poderia fazer aquilo. Não me sentia pronta. Ele precisava me aceitar ou terminariamos ali mesmo. 

Ele disse que poderia sim lidar com isso porque me amava.

Eu acreditei. Eu o perdoei. 

Duas semanas se passaram e ele era quase o mesmo cara de sempre. Quase o mesmo rapaz gentil. Quase. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido o perdoar por seus "deslizes". Mas gostava dele demais para apenas deixá-lo. E foi aí que eu errei.

Meus dezesseis anos vieram. Eu comemorei com minha família e amigos. Mas as coisas mudaram um pouco de forma súbita.

Meu pai viajou à trabalho e minha avó adoeceu. O que me deixou sozinha em casa. Ingenuamente, eu comentei com ele sobre isso. 

E foi aí que eu conheci a malícia humana em sua pior versão.

Naquela noite ele apareceu em minha casa. Entrou. Nós conversamos. Nos beijamos. Mas ele não parou. Não quis parar. Quando eu o empurrei, ele acertou um tapa em cheio no meu rosto e me disse que não era assim que funcionava. Ele precisava se satisfazer. E ele iria. 

E ele o fez. 

Sem se importar com meus pedidos para parar. Sem se importar com as lágrimas de dor. Sem se importar com o tanto que eu implorava. 

Mas naquele instante, em algum momento, eu deixei meu corpo. Minha mente percorreu os últimos meses buscando a liberdade que eu tive. E eu percebi que nada me fazia mais livre do que o perigo. Nada me fazia mais livre do que estar com a vida por um fio.

E é por isso que você está lendo essa carta. Nesse momento, nesse exato momento, é tarde demais para que você ou qualquer um faça alguma coisa. Nesse exato momento, eu já devo estar no rio. Sendo levada pela correnteza. 

Mas saiba que eu morri estando em um dos lugares que eu mais gostava de estar. Em um dos lugares que mais me fizeram viver. Em um dos lugares onde eu descobri odiar a rotina.

_Acordar._

_Me arrumar._

_Tomar café._

_Ir para a escola._

Todos os dias. As mesmas coisas. Tudo sempre igual. Sem tirar ou colocar. A mesma monotonia. Porque é assim que minha vida era. 

Se você está lendo isso, saiba que eu não volto mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada do que foi narrado aqui é algo com o qual eu concorde. Suicídio NÃO é a saída e sua vida É valiosa. Procure ajuda e não tenha vergonha disso. ♡


End file.
